<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neon Lights under Hazel Eyes by AnimeBean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632627">Neon Lights under Hazel Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBean/pseuds/AnimeBean'>AnimeBean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Fan-Service [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Aiko is just clueless, Angst, Angst and Feels, BOTTOMI, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi is a supportive friend, M/M, More tags will come, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Smut, Soft Omi, Spicy, Terushima and Sakusa are childhood friends, Top Miya Atsumu, art major!Sakusa Kiyoomi, but a good little shit, i love atsusaku, idfk what i’m doing, im terrible at tagging, photographer!Atsumu Miya, store clerk!Sakusa Kiyoomi, uhhhh this is my first time writing smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBean/pseuds/AnimeBean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa is a Art college student who works at Akaashi’s small shop with Hinata and Aiko, His group of friends is annoying as always, and the club is loud. Until it isn’t. Atsumu is just a random Guy who loves Volleyball but loves photography more, when the two cross paths at the club. Will the love blossom or will there be other things to deter them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Aiko &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bokuto Aiko/Hoshiumi Kourai, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Bokuto Aiko, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Bokuto Aiko, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Komori Motoya &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sakusa Kiyoomi &amp; Terushima Yuuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Fan-Service [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HERES SOME SPICY ATSUSAKU BABESS!</p><p>This CAN be read alone :)</p><p>Love ya! 😘🥰💕</p><p> </p><p>I will add the smutty tags later when the smut comes in 🙄</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now, Kiyoomi would never, and I mean </span>
  <b>never</b>
  <span>, be found anywhere even </span>
  <em>
    <span>near</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bar or club. And he still wouldn’t, Yet- here he is with his friends caging him in the booth Iwaizumi had gotten. You see if it was anyone else he would have shut the idea down at the start, or even dumped water onto said person. But. His friends were different, they were his safe space, so now he's stuck between Aiko to his right, and Iwaizumi to his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this moment Sakusa wanted to die right then and there, Aiko was in the middle of a dumb heated argument with a very drunk Kageyama, who was insisting that Marvel series is better than Harry Potter, and a drunk Tsukishima who was insisting Jarrassic Park series was better than Harry potter and Marvel combined. (honestly they’re all good) Aiko on the other hand was perfectly sober, due to Kotarou never even letting Aiko touch alcohol, drinking a smoothie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to her was Hinata who was on her side about Harry Potter being better than all the other options going around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi thought it was an amazing idea to make-out with his boyfriend, Tooru Oikawa, to his left. It left Kiyoomi with a bitter taste in his mouth, no its not his own smoothie, that made the ravenette a bit anxious in his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing that the drunkwads were trying to tie poor sober Yamaguchi into their argument, Kiyoomi took the chance to tap Aiko’s shoulder softly to gain her attention. A small sigh dragging off his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course just the small shift he had made caught the youngest’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong Kiyo-kun?” He was glad Aiko was always like that, her bubbly energetic voice overwhelming any loud noise in the background. (And the fact that she gave everyone and anyone nicknames, but he’d never admit he </span>
  <b>loved</b>
  <span> the nickname she had given him.)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>(Just like he’d never admit he loved both the ear piercings and nickname he’d gotten from his best friend since childhood, Terushima Yuuji-or Yu- for him.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bathroom.” he muttered almost silently under the music blasting from the DJ table near the club's dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took the white haired female a second to understand what he had said before grinning brightly and nodding, mumbling something to Hinata. The two stood up and scooched their way out of the booth everyone was in to allow their Raven haired friend out and into brief freedom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding his thanks to the two Kiyoomi made his way through crowded people, and dancing couples, avoiding any and </span>
  <b>all</b>
  <span> touch. Although, when you're in a crowded place you can't really avoid </span>
  <b>everyone</b>
  <span>. And that's how a blonde male, just at least a couple inches taller than him, with hazel eyes (that would curse Kiyoomi in the future- but he didn't need to know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and a smile that was probably meant to be flirty, graced his presence to Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? ‘M sorry ‘bout that! Ya alright?” The blondie (god he really needs to stop finding himself with blondes who look like trouble) called out over the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making eye contact was seemingly harder and Kiyoomi thanked every god out there that the lights were dim to allow the neon lights behind him sparkle. The blonde was fit </span>
  <em>
    <span>built? Nah he was sexy as fuck...wait what</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was wearing a white button up short sleeve that had the top four (4) buttons undone to show a rather toned chest and </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy fuck are those tatto’s?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had on black slacks and black shoes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait what kind of shoes are those? I've never seen them-</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm alright, its fine.” Kiyoomi muttered out into the quiet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait woah when did the music get softer?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Holding out his hand with a grin the blonde continued to speak “Names Atsumu Miya! Nice ta meet ya- uh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoomi Sakusa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thats a nice name! Hm, I'll go with- Saku-kun? Nah. Oh!! Omi-kun? Yeah!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusion flowed through Kiyoomi’s veins, he thought Aiko was terrible at giving nicknames to people but this guy </span>
  <b>just</b>
  <span> met him and now he's got yet </span>
  <b>
    <em>another</em>
  </b>
  <span> nickname? What's that now? Kiyo-kun from Aiko, Kiki from Yu, and now Omi-kun from this Atsumu guy? Who’s next, Iwaizumi??? Ushiji- </span>
  <em>
    <span>no. nevermind. Getting a nickname from Wakatoshi-san sounds terrifying. Maybe his boyfriend but- him? </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>No thank you.</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh Ya alright there? I was askin’ ya somethin’ and ya haven't answered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- ah sorry. Spaced out…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>god his lips look- ugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happen’s ta everyone”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Didja’ come ‘ere alone? Or do ya have some friends ‘round?” <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perking up at the question Kiyoomi pointed to the booth where his friends where “my friends dragged me here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a small “oo’ sound coming from Atsumu before he laughed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya sure that girl’s allowed to be ‘ere? Seems pretty young to me” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's 20.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait- What!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her brother’s 23, their three (3) years apart. Even the guard at the front said the same.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gaping blonde stared at Aiko who was leaning over the table trying to grab at her phone which Kageyama snatched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't let her hear you say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
And with that Kiyoomi turned to continue his adventure to the bathroom, but Atsumu had seemingly followed in toe with a grin and drink in his hand. Confusion forced the question off his lips before his brain could catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you following me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu seemed surprised at first before shrugging and taking a sip of- </span>
  <em>
    <span>was that vodka or whiskey?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Got nothin’ better ta do, thought i could get ta know ya better!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the bathroom..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even under the neon lights Kiyoomi could see the light flush build up in Atsumu’s ears and neck. At first he found it weird that he was blushing but then his brain reeled back to what he said and the ravenette felt his own cheeks, neck, and ears grow hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't- nevermind. Just, Just wait here and we can talk after.” He choked out before quickly retreating into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Atsumu and Kiyoomi talked to get to know each other better, the ravenette hadn’t noticed his group start to pack up. It was only when there was snickering behind him before Oikawa wrapped his arms around Kiyoomi’s waist (it was normal he did it to everyone) before placing his chin on the males shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiyo~! We’re leaving! Who’s this hottie?” Tooru hummed with a smirk and looked over Atsumu, who suddenly seemed embarrassed yet… </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu, this is my friend's boyfriend, Tooru Oikawa. Tooru, this is Atsumu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha! I thought I was your friend too Kiyo-chan!!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barely Tooru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a laugh and a whine that entered Kiyoomi’s ears, Atsumu was laughing, Tooru was whining. Finishing his new smoothie (which Atsumu bought for him) Kiyoomi stood and bowed slightly to Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice getting to know you Atsumu” he muttered under his mask before turning to walk back with the brunette next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Omi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of the nickname Kiyoomi turned around with a brow raised, his two moles following up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gimmie yer number! Maybe we can stay in touch!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first there was a bubbly feeling in his gut, Kiyoomi took a second before nodding and taking out his phone. Passing it to Atsumu as he typed in his number. <br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning brightly Atsumu handed the device back to Kiyoomi and grinned brightly as he waved and wordlessly walked into the flooding crowd, leaving the ravenette behind to blankly stare after the blondes retreated back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your whipped”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Tooru” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that the two made their way back over to their group of friends who were waiting outside in the slightly chilly weather. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Winter’s leaving and making way for spring. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just the thought made him smile, he’ll visit family and go out with his mother to visit the flower fields they always went too during the spring. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this will probably be updated whenever I get the chance, I’m working on the draft while in school then I just kinda copy paste it here, so sorry if there are like long pauses between adding chapters and stuff 😅</p>
<p>This chapter has a ton of dialog so heads up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the Days passed, so did Kiyoomi’s time as he worked hard in the small shop with Hinata and Aiko working by his side, the three not only had college classes to worry about, but Akaashi had them working in his small shop of nicknacks, plants, and food or snacks. ( “It's called </span>
  <b>Fukurō koya (フクロウ小屋)</b>
  <span>'' Akaashi had told them)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spring rolled around faster than anyone expected, Valentines was spent making chocolates with Tendou (who insisted with Wakatoshi’s help) and getting his phone blown up by bad pick up lines Atsumu continued to send.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That day Kiyoomi stayed home with extra chocolates while talking with Atsumu face to face in the comfort of his couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Weird how he got so attached to the blonde so quick even after they bumped into each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The train ride back to his hometown was quiet, of course, barely anyone visited the one area in tokyo that was mostly grassy fields, schools, and rice fields. Slowly as the train came to a stop, Kiyoomi stood and walked out into the station with a small yawn and stretch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiki!!!” The nickname made Kiyoomi flinch as he turned on his heel and stared with wide eyes at the blonde running up to him, He was tanned and built (not as much as Atsumu), he had honey eyes (which were brighter in color compared to Atsumu’s), Tattoo’s decorating his biceps and more over his chest (which were different to Atsumu’s) and his hair styled back with a dark toned undercut. (which was different from Atsum- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay what the actual fuck Kiyoomi, stop comparing your childhood friend to the guy you like.</span>
  </em>
  <span>) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yu, I didn't know you knew I was coming?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pshh! You always come at this time of year! I wanted to come greet my best friend! ‘Sides, I haven't seen you in what- a whole year?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuji always pulled out the Kiyoomi Sakusa that was always bottled up, a small smile pulled onto his face as he laughed softly and shook his head. “It's only been 3 months Yu, I visited for new years”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But not christmas!! Jerk! Anyways, love how the piercings look on ya!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's right, Kiyoomi subconsciously pressed a hand to the ear he had gotten pierced ( </span>
  <a href="https://pin.it/5X6uSGs">
    <span>Here’s what it looks like!</span>
  </a>
  <span> ) with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks again for doing them”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>p l e a s e</span>
  </em>
  <span>!! It was nothing, you're a friend duh!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two fell into a comfortable silence as they walked together down the street seeing as barely anyone ever used car’s. Everything was so close together that there was barely any need for the vehicles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So how's the city!? Man me and Misaki wanna visit but the parlor’s been busy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's alright, Keiji is letting me work at his shop for a part time job seeing as college and that”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's good, What about Komori? Talked to him lately?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he hasn't contacted me and never picks up when I call”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll shoot him a message so next time he actually picks up, He’s finally gotten with Rin! I mean geez only took them what? Seven (7) years? God those two”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Terushima let a loud laugh leave him as Kiyoomi shook his head, the four of them subconsciously formed a little squad since middle school. Yuuji, Motoya, and Kiyoomi knew each other since they were kids but they met Rintarou when they first got into Middle school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking ahead of them Kiyoomi let his eyes widen seeing a young man (about their age) who looked a little too much like Atsumu, the only thing was his hair was a dark brown, almost black. Next to him was a female with dark hair similar and dark blue eyes. Or at least Kiyoomi thinks they are.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Yo!! Osamu!!! Atsumi!!!” Yuuji ran over grinning brightly before wrapping an arm around both figures “How the two of you doing!? Kiki! Meet Atsumi Ryusaki-” he pointed to the female who gave a shy wave in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-And Osamu Miya!” Kiyoomi stared at Osamu in shock, Miya? As in Atsumu Miya?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice ta meet ya, Call me ‘Samu” The male greeted and nodded his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same...to you” Kiyoomi choked out before bowing slightly and remembering that these two only know him by the nickname Yu gave him. “My name is Sakusa Kiyoomi.” he added on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Its nice to meet you” The female, Atsumi Ryusaki, bowed to him before smiling softly at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was shorter than the 3 but not Aiko or Hinata height, more so average. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well is your brother in town Osamu?” Yuuji smiled brightly while looking at the mentioned male</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Tsum is visitin’ Ma, but I can tell him to visit ya, just text me the address” Osamu shrugged before earning an egear nod from the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll let’s go Kiki! Cya you two!”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cya” Osamu waved</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye!” Atsumi smiled softly before the two made their way down the street.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuji and Kiyoomi found themselves in Kiyoomi’s old childhood home, his mother gushing over him and how big he's grown while he tried to sit her down seeing as her kimono was weighing her down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiyoomi Sakusa i am </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>!! I'm not </span>
  <b>that </b>
  <span>old!” came his mother’s insistence as he finally got her down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But still Mother, you are sickly and need rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please! I can take care of myself! You and your siblings are just big worry warts!!” She smacked his arm softly earning a grunt from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking into the kitchen where Terushima had been getting things to make something, most likely curry and Onigiri, for lunch. Sighing and leaning against the counter Kiyoomi sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How has she been Yu?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyoomi watched as Terushima stopped his movements before sighing and turning to his friend with a hurt look, Kiyoomi knew that whatever new’s he was about to hear was going to be the worst he'd gotten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too hot, This is probably the most stable she's been in a while.” there was a long pause, hesitance filled Yuuji before he continued “Kiki...i'm pretty sure she only has a couple days left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sharp intake of breath from the raven haired male. Of course his Mom was always a bit sickly, He was the same as a kid. But now she was at the end of her line and Kiyoomi didn't know how to cope with the new found information he’d just received. His mother was dying and they had yet to go to their usual Flower field. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears prickled the back of his eyes as he took in a deep shaky breath and gave a stiff nod. “Right.” he choked out before turning back to look at his mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother looked lovely as ever, The small mole under her bottom lip at the corner of her mouth. The lovely sparkle in her inky black eyes. The long curls of her black hair that seemingly flowed around her body. Her milky white skin that was always soft even through the years. The soft smile she seemingly always held on her face. Kiyoomi had barely grown up knowing his father due to the fact that his mother immediately left him when he was only 2, She was always there along with his own siblings who were in America and Nagasaki. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too far to even come visit just for a day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking over to sit with his mother Kiyoomi smiled softly and held her hands softly. “Mother?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Kiyo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna go to the flower field tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, but don't we always go on Thursday? It's only Monday sweetheart!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna go tomorrow. Is that alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If her smile could grow sweeter and softer that's what happened, because She leaned over to press a soft kiss to Kiyoomi’s forehead before running her hand through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course My baby”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyoomi always hated being called the baby even if it was true, he was the tallest yet the youngest in their small family. Yet, for once, he didn't hate being called the baby. If it made his mother happy then he wouldn't care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the doorbell rang Terushima rushed over to open it, a grin bright on his face. “Eyy! ‘Tsum!!! My copy!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How rude Yuuji-kun! Nice ta see ya too though, I brought food!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god I don't have to cook now”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyoomi laughed along with his mother at Yuuji’s response, Kiyoomi getting up from his place on the couch and walking over shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so lazy Yu, I don't think you’d be alive without Misa-chan cooking for you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up and freezing in place, Kiyoomi came eye to eye with Atsumu, the two stared at each other before a grin grew on the blonde's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well! If it isnt Omi-Omi! Ya know Yuuji-kun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a childhood friend of mine, its nice to see you again Atsumu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah woah woah! You two know each other!?” Yuuji shouted in surprise</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Met OmiOmi here at a club that his friends dragged him to”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was that Friday I texted you Yu.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Hello there Atsumu!!” Kiyoomi’s mother cheered from her spot on the couch as Atsumu toed off his shoes in the genkan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Afternoon Saku-chan!” Atsumu bowed in greeting before sitting with the others at the living room with the food he had gotten as a ‘gift’ for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiyo, Atsumu here has visited a lot while you and your siblings and Yuuji are busy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I'm in debt to you Atsumu, thank you for taking care of my mother while I've been out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘S Not a problem OmiOmi!! I wanted ta help out”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the group ate in small talk with a calm atmosphere hanging Kiyoomi couldn’t help but feel warm inside at the fact that Atsumu was helping out his mom, why hadn’t he told him that he was helping while the ravenette was busy? Kiyoomi would have repaid him </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet he kept it to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah and when Kiyoomi was just 6 he had the cutest little flower crown he never took off, I had to convince him to take it off for sleep and shower’s!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What Kiyo~? It was absolutely adorable!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hot red blush took over his cheek’s, ears and neck as he buried his head into the hood of his hoodie out of embarrassment. The redness on his face and neck contrasted against his pale skin, but Atsumu thought it was adorable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day when Kiyoomi woke up and got ready he noticed Atsumu and Yuuji talking in the dinning area over breakfast and coffee, walking over into the kitchen Kiyoomi fixed himself some green tea as he quietly hummed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mornin’ OmiOmi!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Kiki!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, what are you two doing up so early?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked over carefully holding his mug Kiyoomi sat down next to Atsumu seeing as he was on the close side and silently sipped his tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Yuuji-kun ‘ere was tellin’ me ‘bout this flower field yer going with yer Ma today”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! I was telling him how you guys take the baskets and collect flower’s and tell the meanings and stuff!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you two wanna you can come, my sister’s in America and Akira’s in Nagasaki. He’ll take a while before getting here, if he even wants to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long will it take fer him Omi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If he takes the train, Seven (7) hours and seventeen (17) minutes. If he drives then it’ll take him at least fifteen (15) hours and sixteen (16) minutes.” Kiyoomi stated easily</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn” Yuuji rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “Well I’m totally in”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm I’m in! I wanna see the flower field!” Atsumu answered with a big grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I should go wake Mother up to get her ready.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go get her ready Kiki! You enjoy your breakfast!” Before Kiyoomi could protest Yuuji was up and walking down the hall to his mother’s room. Sighing softly he mumbled quietly taking a sip of his tea once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Omi-kun”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakusa hummed in reply and waited for Atsumu to continue </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do ya always make flower crowns when out there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do” Kiyoomi placed his mug down and smiled softly at the green liquid in it “me and Mother memorized each flower and it’s meanings, what it’s used for, and what It </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> be used for” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One more question”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t ya call yer ma— er, Ma?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that Kiyoomi and stilled, he never thought hard about that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why don’t I call mother…mom? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I uhm, Never really thought about it. I just did. Isn’t it the same thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm well I always thought ‘bout it like- ah how do ya explain it? Kinda like, Mother would be a weak connection with yer parent, yet Ma would be a close one? If that makes sense” Atsumu explained kinda uneasy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh….never thought about it like that, thank you for insight on that Atsumu”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘S not a problem Omi-kun!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a new chapter, I'm working on it though!! I have a couple announcements I wanted to share with you all :D</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>I am in school</strong> - With this my updating will be spiritic, but I've decided on a publish date and ill do my very best to keep up with it!!</li>
<li>
<strong>Publish Date</strong> - I will be updating this every 2 weeks on Friday's or Saturday's </li>
<li>
<strong>New Fanfic</strong> - I had this amazing idea of another fanfic and currently I'm working on the draft of how I kinda want it to come out as, so I might or might not find myself in a small hiatus for like, a couple days, eheheh... ^v^;<br/><b>So far it'll be a omega verse Au, I've been really inspired by all these different writer's ones so I was messing around in my brain and suddenly had this amazing idea so now at this moment I'm working on it. I'm such a terrible person but seriously I'm very sorry &lt;:(</b><b></b>
</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you all for the support though! I promise that this fanfic is gonna get like- 2 more chapter's with fluff and angst before I have my try at Smut, its my first time but I hope you all have a wonderful day/night/evening/afternoon and stay safe &lt;3!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SO SORRY GUYS SCHOOL GOT ME BUSY SO UPDATES ON MY FANFIC'S WILL BE SLOW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kiyoomi and Atsumu talked for a while, about how he met Yuuji, Atsumu’s family, His own Family, and other things. The two were laughing at some joke Atsumu made about him almost dying on a grain of rice when Yuuji ran into the dining area where they were seated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoomi!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yu, why are you yelling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your moms not waking up!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi felt his heart drop at the same time his mug of tea did, the sound of glass shattering as he stood up from his chair reasoned through the house before he ran down the hallway to his Mother’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was pounding in his chest as he quickly kneeled down next to her bed, carefully putting a hand on her cheek Kiyoomi softly shook her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother? Hey Mom please, please wake up”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldnt be dead, she was still so warm. Kiyoomi struggled swallowing the lump in his throat as he shook her once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother please, you have to wake up- im begging you please open your eyes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ravenette tried, tried, and tried but failed with no results. Quickly Kiyoomi hovered his hand above her mouth, no breath. Held a hand over her heart, no beat. Checked for a pulse, nothing. All he was doing was failing, failing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>failing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi choked on a breath as he gripped his mother’s hand tightly, tears building up and burning his eyes as he spoke softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom. Please.. Don't leave me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi hung his head and buried it into his mother’s sheets as he sobbed, his shoulders shaking from the force of it. She was just fine yesterday, how could this happen. There was someone calling for him, but all of that was white noise to Kiyoomi, Then there were arms wrapping around him as he choked on sobs. Yuuji was holding him, he was crying too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother was like a second mom to him after all. Kiyoomi turned to Yuuji and buried his head into his chest, his sobbing and hiccups catching in the blondes shirt. Kiyoomi didn't even register Atsumu on the phone with an ambulance, he was so broken. They were all supposed to go to the flower field. All together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ravenette watched with empty eyes as the paramedic’s did absolutely nothing, they couldn't. She had died at 5.23 they concluded, before letting them mourn. The ambulance left without another word, leaving the three to stand there silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji’s voice was so soft, he was being careful. Slowly kiyoomi let his eyes drift from his mother’s body to Yu’s own eyes. He didn't say anything for a while, just looked over Yuuji as if to try and recognize who he was. Slowly his eyes went back to his mother’s body, she looked so peaceful, was that because she was dead or she died happy? Who knows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, let's get you to the living room. Kay? I'm gonna take your hand Kiki alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Yuuji carefully took Kiyoomi’s hand and slowly guided him away from the room and into the living room where Osamu, Atsumu and Atsumi were talking softly and quiet. Sitting Kiyoomi down, Yuuji took a shaky breath in and slipped out his phone. Looking to the other three Yuuji smiled softly and nodded his head to the ravenette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind watching him for a sec, gotta...make a couple calls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji shook his phone sadly to show what he meant, Atsumu nodded in answer and watched his friend leave. Looking at the ravenette, Atsumu was still so broken, he had never seen Kiyoomi look like that ever. He looked empty, numb, and so sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting down next to him Atsumu smiled softly and carefully placed a hand on Sakusa’s knee, he was soft with his words and carefully drew small circles with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Omi-kun, ya doin’ alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No answer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya gotta talk with us so we know how ta help ya Omi”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earned a painfully slow glance that stayed behind to listen. This was progress, but baby steps are all they were gonna take so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuji-kun’s callin’ yer siblings right now, Yer brother should be ‘ere soo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The, Flower field.” Kiyoomi’s voice was a void, empty, quiet. He sounded so small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? What was that Omi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I want to go, to the flower field.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That shocked Atsumu, He still wanted to go? Well then who is he to reject this. Atsumu nodded and stood up before telling Osamu to watch him. Walking outside the house Atsumu hesitated, Yuuji was running a hand through his hair as tears streamed down his cheeks. He was hiccuping and whoever was on the phone was clearly trying to calm him. Taking a deep breath Atsumu walked over and put a hand on his shoulder carefully, Yuuji smiled at him before going back to his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Ill see you soon. Yeah i will, Love you too Hana.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji hung up and ran a hand down his face to calm himself, turning to Atsumu he pocketed his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whats up Tsum, Is Kiki doing alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hes doin’ alright-” hesitation filled him once more as he thought this over before continuing. “Hey Yuuji, Omi wants to go to that Flower Field..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji tossed what Atsumu had told him around in his head for a moment before nodding and rubbing his neck, looking back at the house he smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are we to hold him back. I'll ask Hana to drive us once she gets here”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they doin’ with the body?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akira, Kiki’s older brother, he’s the one doing the planning. He’ll be here later, we’ll probably be gone by then though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu walked back inside with Terushima as the group sat silent in the living room, Osamu had brought food when he heard what happened with everything. How’d this end up happening? How’d they end up sitting with a broken Kiyoomi, a quiet Yuuji and 3 other friends who were equally silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana arrived only to be told what they were doing, Of course she offered to drive and the three packed into the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akira will come, he has the spare key so when he walks in just inform him of where we are and what happened please Osamu”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can count on us Yuuji. Be safe out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that Hana drove off, Everyone silent and listening to the music that was playing softly in the background of the radio. Kiyoomi was staring out the window silently, his eyes distant and cold. Yuuji was talking with Misaki about the events that had taken place before he called her, and Atsumu was watching as small town’s, stores, and houses slowly grew fewer and fewer as they drove. Soon, rice fields and small shops turned into grassy fields, lakes, and animals from time to time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi didn't register anything as he thought through the different memories that were flooding back to him. The way he and his mother stood silently on the hill of his grandmother’s house before going inside for some pie. The way his mother laughed during the times he’d get soaked by a water balloon his brother threw at him in the backyard during summer. The way his mother held him in the office of his therapist as they worked through his OCD and Germaphobia. The way his mother would hum a soft song to calm his crying as she put bandaids on his scraped knees when he played outside with his siblings. The time he helped her cook a cake for his sister’s coming out day, or when his brother graduated, or when his sister got into the college she had always wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi suddenly noticed that they were at the flower field. Slowly he got out of the car and walked silently to the exact spot he and his mother always went to. The flowers were fully bloomed even if it was the start of spring, there was the old Cherry blossom tree with its lovely pink buds. </span>
</p><p><span>Standing under the tree he stared out at the flower’s and slowly kneeled down to sit on his knees, picking up the small blue </span><a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=Hydrangea&amp;tbm=isch&amp;safe=active&amp;chips=q:hydrangea,g_1:blue:99gxwtY4AdA%3D&amp;rlz=1C1GCEA_enUS915US916&amp;hl=en&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiMuPaj-6_uAhVFFlMKHTV_C1YQ4lYoAHoECAEQGQ&amp;biw=1349&amp;bih=625&amp;surl=1#imgrc=0AE41sIx2PfzEM"><b>Hydrangea</b></a> <span>Kiyoomi smiled softly. Yuuji and Atsumu had sat next to him, he had noticed, and we're watching him. </span></p><p>
  <span>“This flower, it means </span>
  <em>
    <span>gratitude</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>grace</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>beauty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It also radiates </span>
  <em>
    <span>abundance</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of the lavish number of flowers and the generous round shape-” he slowly spun the flower stem between his fingers “Its colors symbolise </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>harmony</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>peace</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji smiled softly and looked at Atsumu who was staring at Kiyoomi and the flower before meeting Terushima’s gaze, The two shared a look before listening back to Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ironic seeing as the reason we came here. Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone else could speak, Kiyoomi broke down into tears again. But the thing was, he couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> smile. His cheeks hurt from the smile that refused to leave his face even through the salty heavy tears streaming down his cheeks. It hurt, but there was something, a voice, in the back of his head telling him that everything was going to be alright. That he’d get over this sooner than he would expect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu hesitated before pulling Kiyoomi into a hug, Yuuji slowly followed after, and as the three sat there silently, they cried along with Kiyoomi. Not because they pitied him, or were as close to his mother as he was, or something else. It was just a feeling, they had to cry and no one could stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A spring breeze flowed through and Kiyoomi felt another kind of warmth, not from Yu, or Atsumu, but a warmth that he was familiar with. Like how his mother would hug him when he was feeling down or hurt. The breeze sounded somewhat like his mother too. Murmuring in his ear the small words that could and would change his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I'm always going to watch over you, Keep living to your best’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Kiyoomi murmured the silent words before the warmth left him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, Mom”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is my attempt at smut, I hope you walk like it?</p><p>If you don’t wanna read the smut, just skip to the bottom</p><p>``````````````````````( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)``````````````````````````</p><p>And you’ll be good, enjoy this chapter!! Happy Valentine’s Day UvU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was three weeks, after the funeral. Kiyoomi had been cleaning the house while the sound of music playing from the speaker on the kitchen counter filled the silence, Terushima was in the kitchen washing dishes, Atsumu was out in the backyard hanging the laundry with Osamu, and Atsumi accompanied by Hana was out getting the boy’s food. (Because Atsumi would get lost just trying to get home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Literally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she got lost in her boyfriends house. And they lived there.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa was glad he could have friends like them, they had stayed with him through it all. The death, the nightmares, the funeral, every little step they were there for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi was grateful for having them as friends, they were amazing. Sweeping the pile into the dustpan, the ravenette walked into the kitchen and tossed it into the trash before looking over to Terushima, who was humming along to the music playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nudging the other softly, Kiyoomi smiled. “You got it here? I just finished so i can help out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it Kiki, you just relax alright? Hana and Sumi are on their way back, I'm almost finished. Check on the twins will ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, if you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi walked out of the kitchen, through the halls with the bed and bathrooms, and stopped in the doorway to the backyard. His eyes watched as Atsumu talked with his twin, the two arguing about something he had never heard of. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tempura? Is that like, a food or something?</span>
  </em>
  <span> (It's a really good Japanese dish, you should try it)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing as the two were still arguing, Sakusa took the moment to clear his throat loud enough for the two of them to hear. The two twins paused in the bickering to turn to the ravenette, Atsumu held a small smile while Osamu nodded to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misa-chan and Saki-chan will be back with the food soon, they’re on their way here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks fer lettin’ us know Saku-kun”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi nodded before turning to go back into the house, Atsumu stopped him with a hand on his arm though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsu?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uhm. Omi-kun, mind if we talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure? What's wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er can we talk in private?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two males walked inside and through the hall into Kiyoomi’s room, the male closing the door behind him before sitting on the bed slightly confused. The blonde was looking around curiously. Kiyoomi’s room had light blue curtains blowing in the breeze being let inside, the bed was big but that was expected seeing as how tall Kiyoomi was. The walls were a milky type of color with posters of volleyball player’s around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to the male Atsumu took a deep breath and walked over to him looking the other in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi. Be honest with me ‘ight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like ya. A lot. But I need to know if ya like me ta Omi. what happens depends on yer answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi was nervous, the sudden pressure and intensity coming from Atsumu was a bit shocking and caught him off guard, taking a deep breath Kiyoomi felt heat travel to his cheeks as he watched honey eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-i,” he cleared his throat and turned his face away to try and get some sort of decency. “I like you alot too Atsumu. I have since we first met..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu smiled softly before glancing at the time and shooting a text to Osamu, tossing his phone to the side the blonde grabbed Kiyoomi’s cheeks carefully. Forcing his face forward so the two could look at eachother, Atsumu pressed a soft kiss to Sakusa’s lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Which are fucking soft holy shit-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling back, Atsumu smirked “I told ‘Samu we’d be a bit busy, fer them to eat and not wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said we were gon’ be busy, didn't I, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiyoomi</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa felt a shiver run down his spine at the mischievous look and the way Atsumu had said his first name. Before he could get a retort out the other male in front of him moved to connect their lips once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>``````````````````````( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)``````````````````````````</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was hot, sensual, and heated. Atsumu took the lead, licking a strip on Kiyoomi’s bottom lip waiting for access. He didn't have to wait long because Kiyoomi did just as he asked and opened his lips, their tongues caught together in a beautiful dance only the two would know. Atsumu worked on climbing in between Sakusa’s legs, placing his knee against the bed and sliding it up until it pushed against the other’s crotch. The action earned a gasp that turned into a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two soon parted for air, Atsumu taking advantage and attacking Kiyoomi’s neck with open mouth kisses, small nibbles and sucks. And what spurred Atsumu on was the small noises Kiyoomi was feeding him. The small gasps or muffled whimpers he gave off aroused Atsumu, though the thought of it was soon replaced by the man under him grinding against his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk formed on his lips as he lifted his head, staring at the hickey’s and marks he left on Kiyoomi, glancing over to the other only to be met with a face made from pure pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer sensitive aren't ya Omi?” He was met with a nod for an answer, that only spurred him on more. “Have ya done this before?” a small nod which left a sour taste in his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Omi’s done it with someone else? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It-Its was Yuuji. We had-had gotten drunk and it was just a m-mess” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu raised a brow before thinking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a drunk Omi Hm~? He wasn't drinkin’ at the bar though… ‘m gonna haveta try gettin’ ‘im to drink with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Omi. I’ll make this better than Yuuji-kun’ll ever be.” he went to start taking off his shirt before he backed up and looked at Kiyoomi “erm. Ya top or bottom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bottom”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu moved with ease, unbuttoning Kiyoomi’s shirt and tossing it to the side on the floor, doing the same with his own shirt. Atsumu enjoyed the eye candy he was being given, Kiyoomi was fit but not buff. He had milky skin and it was lovely covered in moles in many places, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t wait to eat him up.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Atsumu smirked before leaning down and pressing open mouthed kisses and nibbles. Each action earned small moans, whimpers, and gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu decided he had made the male below him suffer for long enough, slipping off his pants and boxer’s, along with his own pants and boxer’s, Atsumu reached into his back pocket before pulling out lube and a condom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Omi, this’ll be cold”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde muttered in warning before dripping lube onto his puckering hole, the latter shivering at the feeling. Slowly Atsumu slipped a finger in with ease, Kiyoomi was warm and super tight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘S gonna take a bit fer him to stretch.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Atsumu told himself before slowly slipping in another digit, Kiyoomi had been whining and moaning the whole time and before Atsumu knew it, Kiyoomi ground down onto his finger’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk played on his lips as he started to finger fuck Sakusa, slowly while searching for that lovely spot to earn delicious sounds from the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of stretching and searching Atsumu suddenly pressed hard against Kiyoomi’s prostate earning the latter to choke out a moan as his back arched off the bed, tears sticking to his lovely eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up and taking out his finger’s, Atsumu sucked them clean before lathering his hardened member in lube and positioning himself in front of Kiyoomi’s hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready Omi-kun? ‘M goin in”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The male was answered with a quick nod as the blonde sunk in, groaning as he went deeper. Once he was bottomed out, Atsumu waited for Kiyoomi to adjust as he caught his breath, the latter was still so tight and it squeezed Atsumu in all the right ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-move”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Came Kiyoomi’s soft voice. Some rationality was soon thrown out the window as Atsumu slowly formed a pace in his thrusts, the moans and cries leaving Kiyoomi every time he hit his prostate made Atsumu more and more turned on by the minute. He was soon climbing to his climax and he could tell Kiyoomi was too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking ahold of Sakusa’s own hard member, Atsumu started pumping fast as he practically pounded into Sakusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah~ Atsumu! I-I’m f-fu-fuck— I’m gonna-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it- Omi, come fer me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as if right on command Kiyoomi came all over their stomachs and Atsumu’s hand, the sudden tightness from Kiyoomi forced a groan out of Atsumu as he soon followed his lead and came into the condom. Slowly riding down their high, Atsumu chuckled breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, ya wanna be my boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is- is that even a- a question now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno, depends”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are insufferable Miya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw Omi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll date you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>``````````````````````( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)``````````````````````````</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After 2 more rounds, Atsumu cleaned them up and snatched their food from downstairs where everyone else was either sleeping or watching the movie that was playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling softly he walked back into Sakusa’s room and inhaled at the sight in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa was humming softly as he brushed out his hair, he had on joggers and Atsumu’s hoodie. Hickies poking out from the edge of the hood all over his neck. Walking over to his partner Atsumu smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, sitting down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chinese food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, guess the girls couldn’t decide what’ta get”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want the noodles”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal, I’ll take the rice”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so the two ate quietly in the safety of Kiyoomi’s room, enjoying each other presence.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>